Cassiopeia Malfoy
by MorgannaEvenstar
Summary: Draco's younger sister, Cassiopeia Malfoy, enters Hogwarts the year after Draco and the Golden Trio. She is an avid supporter of the 'Dark side' and Tom Riddle Jnr. This picks up the story at the end of her 3rd, or the 4th book. It explores the mind set and reasoning of the other side of the Harry Potter universe, and the struggles of our young 'heroine.'


Premise- Draco's younger sister, Cassiopeia Malfoy, enters Hogwarts the year after Draco and the Golden Trio. She is an avid supporter of the 'Dark side' and Tom Riddle Jnr. This picks up the story at the end of her h, or the 4th book. It explores the mind set and reasoning of the other side of the Harry Potter universe, and the struggles of our young 'heroine' (if this word is appropriate) as she tries to rise through the ranks of the Knights of Walpurgis.

The Angel of Darkness

Cassiopeia Malfoy

The Angel sits and writes  
Writing out how she feels  
Tears stream down her face  
No one knows why  
No one can see a dark, lonely angel  
But a white, crystal angel

As the angel writes out her words,  
No one can see her world  
Her world of sorrow and pain  
Blood is on the paper  
Her dark soul can be seen

You can see her world  
Full of ashes; nothing that can grow  
You can see the full moon  
Reflecting on her pale face  
The angel can scream  
Without making any noise  
The angel can cry,  
Without shedding a tear  
The angel can hurt,  
Without feeling anything inside

Because my emotions  
Now are here…..

Krystal Galris

Pale, proud and pure, in both senses of the word those are the words society uses to describe Cassiopeia Malfoy. Even thought she was a Malfoy she had more of a Black look about her with her long unruly black hair, regal yet still with the slightly maniacal look about her and how she hoped she would be more like her Aunt Bellatrix then her mother or father. The icon of modern pureblood society and she knew this and flaunted this. Aloof to anybody below her social status, and magical ability, which was almost everybody in her year.

Unlike her brother she was too refined to talk to all those people beneath her, like Potter, weasley and that other thing. He would always verbally taunt them like he had nothing better to do then associate with those second, and third class citizens. She briefly wondered if he would get better grades, than the muggle, if he actually studied rather that sit with Crab and Goyle and come up with 'witty insults.' Thought she did where the 'Potter stinks' badge if only to show a unified family.

A proper pureblood her Father would never tire of reminding everybody he came into contact with. Of course at this time she had already realised what her Father was and that caused a rift in their relationship. It was not that her Father was a Death Eater that was her problem, she was all for the eradication of muggle-borns from her world. No her problem was with the reason that Lucius Malfoy became a knight, and this reason was not power or the purification of the wizarding race (like Aunt Bella now there was a real knight), no his reason was cowardice and fear of the Dark lord, who had risen at last.

She thought that it was unfair that he got all the credit from Mother and Father even thought she was obviously more intelligent and had more belief in the cause than he did. She knew it was just that he was male and born first that he got all this credit. But she saw through him from almost the first day she came to Hogwarts. It was not devotion in what they were doing that drove him but a fear of not seeming slytherin enough or not cold enough. This persona was not the Black blood of her mother but the cowardly Malfoy blood of her Father. But he still got all the information of the movements of the dark lord.

And this was the reason that she was so excited to get home not to see her family, although she was excited to see her mother, but to finally meet The Dark Lord. And the day had arrived. The day that she had been looking forward to since Potter showed up with that Cedric kid in his arms, he was hot shame he was from the wrong family. That day was a week ago. Now after a week of half the castle in tears and having to pretend to be sad because of the passing of Diggory she could go home, after one feast, where if the hints she got from Draco where correct Tom Riddle was staying. Tom Riddle in her home perhaps she might even meet him, she knew Draco would he might even become one of the knights.

Her friends; Alatheia Gregorovitch and Astoria Greengrass, both the purest of pureblood, came into their shared! Dormitory asking if she was ready to come to the feast as her brother and his friends, of whom only Theo and Blaise she could tolerate, are waiting to down to the feast. Those were the two things Cassiopeia got from her first meeting of Slytherin house. 1st- Slytherin house sticks together to protect from the hate of the other houses and 2nd Rank is respected in Slytherin houses. She especially benefited from this as a Malfoy who looks like a Black. I was to all intense and purpose a leader of my house and year second only to my cowardly brother Draco.

Line Break

Back to her thoughts, Cassiopeia was wondering if Tom Riddle would even notice her when she got back to the manor and, if he did notice her, if she would become one of the knights of Walpurgis. When Draco suddenly broke into her musings with his, thankfully drawling, tones asking "How should we look to react to Cedric's death."

Parkinson replied in her ever simpering voice, "Shouldn't we be happy, even thought he was fit he was killed for the 'cause'.''

Idiot hissed our heroine ''Just because we are pleased does not mean that we should act pleased. Everything did not go to plan that night Potter survived so we should, until we understand how the Dark Lord wants to proceed, act, I'm sure you can manage that Parkinson, like we are devastated over the passing of our dear fellow student Cedric something. And don't say the cause in quotation marks it's not something somebody said it's something that's happening now.''

"And what gives you the power to decide what the rest of us are going to do. After all you're only a third year.''

"Her surname and that name is going to keep on carrying more and more weight as the Dark Lord continues getting gaining power," said Astoria before either of the Malfoys could respond "and it was Diggory darling, Cedric Diggory."

"God's I love that woman" muttered Cassiopeia under her breath so nobody heard.

The conversation continued all the way to Great Hall and the end of term feast but Cassiopeia had tuned out of the conversation and went back to her thoughts about Tom Riddle and her idiotic brother until her aforementioned brother went back to his practised drawl that he only used in-front of people who were not from her proud house (or her parents). 'Are look if it isn't Pot-head and his groupies.'

Cassiopeia followed his gaze and found two Weasel's, Ronald and Ginevra who was in her year and a complete teacher's pet. Next to them was the thing and she shuddered in disgust and pity when she saw it. She could not even bring herself to recall her name. She remembered Draco constantly bitching about her about how she was always getting better grades and snorted at disgust. He deserved those 'Crucios.' Beaten by a sub-human.

'Piss off Malfoy' said Ronald. God's he was even less inventive than Draco.

'Upset about your dead friend Potter.'

'Leave it.' Wow an ignorant mud-blood more intelligent than people. They must really be stupid.

'How does it feel Potter knowing that it is your fault that Cedric is dead? Knowing that if you were not so ignorant and stupid … knowing it is your fault he is not with family?' That was enough for Potter. Instead of responding with his words like an adult he pulled out his wand spluttering and yelling. 'STUPEFY.'

Before any of the boys had even noticed what was going out Cassiopeia had her wand out. Flicking it almost casually she had a shield between her brother and the Gryffindor's. She turned her wand towards her brother and muttered 'Imperio.' Making him turn the great hall and marching him towards the Slytherin houses table, not ending the spell until he was sitting down.

'Why did you so that,' hissed Draco.

'I did that because it does not bode well to mock the death of a student in school. Morgana knows what we would have done if a teacher had walked in.'

'But the Dark Lord is back it does not matter what the teachers think?'

This time it was not Cassiopeia but Alatheia who responded 'Because the Dark Lord's return did not go to plan right Potter is still alive and Dumbledore knows so he will have to come up with a different plan than surprise attack. Right?' The last bit was directed at Cassiopeia.

'Quite right,' said Cassiopeia with a smile glad that it was only Draco's friends who were stupid as hell.

Draco true to form ignored her advice and continued to show disinterest in Dumbledore's speech about Diggory's death. Thankfully his friends were not as ignorant and at least pretended to show interest to Dumbledore's speech. Cassiopeia however was genuinely interested in the speech curious, even she however could not stop a smug smile creeping onto her face at the mention of Diggorys death and the mentioning of Voldermort, wondering if Dumbledore had permission from anyone to say those things about Tom. Wondering if all the parents of the children would approve. Was this man completely above all laws? She already knew the answer to that question.

 **AN** \- I wanted Cassiopeia to see Draco as a coward from the start of this and despise him more and more for it because he keeps on getting the recognition. Pureblood are also protestant in this. It has no bearing on the story but that is why Cassiopeia says 'God's' with an apostrophe. The gods are Merlin and Morgana.


End file.
